Hero
by Nate Graham
Summary: Just a one shot of what went through Sam's mind on the scene where he talks with Blaine on episode 7, season 4. It's a Hevans story, that only takes place with Sam and Blaine. I chose not to put it on the Blam filter to not cause misunderstandings.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, the characters in it, or the song portrayed in this fiction.

**Author's Note: **This is just an idea that came into my mind while watching episode 7 of season 4. I don't know, but this is just what I read from Sam's eyes on the scene where he talks to Blaine on the latter's locker. Anyways, I hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Hero**

As soon as I heard the news, I ran through the halls of the school in search for Blaine. I couldn't let him go back to Dalton. I knew that, somewhere within him, he missed the Warblers, and their perfect synchronized dancing, probably boosted by the amount of hair gel they used, and I also knew that his home was here, with us. When I turned the corner of one of the long walls of McKinley, there he was, packing his stuff. The bell rang as I swiftly walked in his direction.

"Dude! This is part of some master plan, right? You're going back to the Warblers to gather info so we can kick their ass at Sectionals?" I was stopped by the dark haired boy in the middle of my sentence.

"Sam, don't! I feel awful enough as it is" He grabbed a red notebook from his locker and placed it inside a cardboard box. As much as I didn't touch the subject, the reason for him leaving McKinley also included a certain soprano from both our pasts.

"Stop, ok? You've been beating yourself up for, like, weeks, since you and Kurt broke up. But going back to Dalton? You told Finn that you feel more at home there, but if you ask me, it's just another way to punish yourself. And for what? What did you do exactly?" The question slipped out of my mouth, and even if it hurt him, deep down, I really wanted to hear it from his perspective.

"It was a guy that friended me on Facebook" He blinked in a negative response to the memories. "It felt like Kurt was moving on with his life, and I wasn't part of it… And, after thinking that, maybe, Kurt and I weren't meant for each other; that we weren't supposed to spend the rest of our lives together; the problem is that, right after I did it… I knew that… we were" These words came out of Blaine's mouth, and somehow, it felt as if they slapped me brutally on the face… Perhaps because I let the same thing happen to the same boy he was now talking about. From the moment I laid my foot on the quire room for the first time, I saw him… The flamboyant boy sitting in the corner, whispering to his faithful companion something that probably involved the color of my lemon-dyed hair. I knew that he was special. When he wanted to sing with me, it was as if some greater being was telling me to grab him and never let go. But I was too afraid to go after him when he decided to end our duet; it was easier to just settle with the blonde cheerleader and forget, even if just for a short moment, the fact that I was attracted to boys as well. That I, Samuel Evans, was the laughing stock of the family; the reason why we had to move because of the bullying at school.

And, as much as the fact that Klaine had broken up would allow me a second chance with Kurt, I still wasn't strong enough. Perhaps, I would never be, and that is not the type of man that Kurt needs. Besides, he was happier then I ever saw him with Blaine. I couldn't bring myself to let him let Kurt go; for me, and for Kurt as well.

"Dude, you gotta tell Kurt that…" The sound was barely a whisper coming from my mouth.

"You think I haven't told him? You think I haven't tried?" Blaine's tone was higher now.

"Calm down, it's okay..." I didn't finish my line because the boy interrupted me again.

"No, it's not. I cheated… on the one person that I love more than anything in this world. I hurt him; so, of course he's not gonna trust me. He's never gonna forgive me!" His tone became low again. I had to convince Blaine that things weren't over yet; that he still had a chance… One that I didn't.

"Even if he doesn't, you ought to forgive yourself! You gotta stop…" All the thoughts in my head made it rather hard to find the right words. "What's the word when you make someone into a villain?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Villanize?" The boy answered with a 'Sam, you're so dumb sometimes' face. I knew I wasn't the smarter kid around, ok?

"Well, yeah, you gotta stop villanizing yourself! Yeah, you hurt Kurt, that wasn't cool, so you're trying to make it right. But exiling yourself to Dalton won't fix anything…"

"I just wanna stop feeling like… I'm a bad person…" Blaine's face looked worn out.

"You're not. You're one of the good guys, and I got a whole glee club that agrees with me. Give me a day… One day before you pack it all up. One day to be the hero we all know you are. And then, you know, you can decide where you really belong." I hope this would change his mind about Dalton, and specially, about Kurt. Blaine was a good guy; one the soprano deserved; one I couldn't be, ever, and I couldn't let him make the huge mistake I made in my life. As he left with the box half full on his hands, a song came to my mind that maybe, just maybe, would chance the course of things; a song that could both be mine to Kurt, or Blaine's to him.

_I, I wish I could swim_

_Like the dolphins…_

_Like dolphins can swim_

_Though nothing, nothing will keep us together_

_We can beat them_

_Forever and ever_

_Oh, we can be heroes!_

_Just for one day_


End file.
